STRIKE!
by Marree
Summary: Well, I was gonna write a majorly cool story, but, well, read and see what happened...


STRIKE!  
by Mariye  
  
------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. You all know that though, don't   
you? Of course, cause you all are brilliant. And yes, I own one of the  
Wuvluv 2 babies, it was a gift....  
  
------  
  
It was a solemn day at Garden. Everything seemed to have a quiet air  
around it. Squall walked alone in the hallway.  
  
...  
  
Mariye: I SAID Squall walked alone in the hallway.  
  
...  
  
Mariye: Okay, hold up, where's Squall? [steps away from her computer.  
She turns and picks a lump up off her bed.] Wuvluv Fwaidy, what's  
going on?  
  
Fwaidy: I'm afwaid.  
  
Mariye: Drop the act. What's going on?  
  
Fwaidy: Um... they said they wanted to make an appointment. I told   
them you sleep till noon and to come anytime aftew that.  
  
Mariye: Great, a waiting game...  
  
[ten minutes later.]  
  
M's Mom: Mariye? Some weird people are here to see you. I sent them   
upstairs.  
  
Mariye: Thanks. [mumbles] Yeah, she questions when my normal friends  
come, but if I'm involved in a Gotcha game or some weirdos with   
weapons come by she just lets them in.  
  
Door: KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Mariye: [touches up hair and opens door.] Hi, come on in SeeDs.  
  
[Seed from Suikoden 2 pops out of Mariye's closet.]  
  
Seed: You call? Highland coming back together?  
  
Mariye: [sighs] Not you Seed. SeeDs.   
  
Seed: Get me excited for nothing. I never get in stories. [walks back  
into the closet and disappears.]  
  
[Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Seifer, Fujin, and   
Raijin walk in.]  
  
Quistis: Hello. I have been made the designated speaker for the group.  
We are unhappy with our current working condition. We also are aware   
that you have written a FF9, Tales of Destiny, and Star Ocean fics.   
  
Mariye: Yeah, I can write fics about topic I want. Its no biggie if I  
don't write about you all the time. That means you get a break. I   
didn't hear you complaining when I wrote some original stories.  
  
Zell: They were no threat to us. Made up characters, big whoop. These  
other ones take time away from us. And you call yourself a true  
FF8 writer.  
  
Mariye: [smiles.] I never said that.  
  
Zell: Its kinda implied though...  
  
Mariye: Sure, okay, tell me your 'demands.' [grabs a notebook from   
sketchbook plateau next to floppy disk mountain.]  
  
Quistis: [starts, then stops] We'll do them person by person. I really  
have few demands. What I want is more Seifer time. So far the only  
times you've associated me with him is in Walk the Walk and Triple  
Triad. He is my man and I would appreciate more time with him. We  
need a life you know. I mean, we have to leave and do this if we want  
time together. Well?  
  
Mariye: [scribbling.] Fine, thats easy. I'll start one in a few.  
  
Zell: Now, don't get me wrong, I don't wanna sound picky, but I want  
more action scenes. I like being in those funny and romantic fics,  
but I want fights too. Actually, I like the comedies too. I want to   
star in one. Be the main attraction.   
  
Mariye: Alright. What about the Library Girl series I have you in.   
You alright with it?  
  
Zell: Oh yeah, I'm lovin it, but can you make me a little more   
considerate in it?  
  
Mariye: [sighs] Living characters, they're so temperamental. That it  
for you? Squall? Any protests?  
  
Squall: ...Use me in stories more often. I feel like I'm a piece of  
the background right now...  
  
Mariye: Fine. Seifer?  
  
Seifer: Same thing as Quistis. Just put me in a story with her and   
everything will be fine, get me? Or else we might have trouble. Do  
YOU want trouble?  
  
Mariye: Okay... I see which story gets priority now. Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: Okay, I don't mind the funny stories you write about me,   
really, but I would like a normal role once in a while.  
  
Mariye: But stories where you're a ditz are funny.  
  
Rinoa: Are not.  
  
Mariye: Are too.  
  
Rinoa: Are not.  
  
Mariye: Are not.  
  
Rinoa: Are too!  
  
Mariye: Okay, so I'll just keep things the way they are. Next?  
  
Selphie: I want a romantic story. One with Nida. No one shows our  
relationship. He's the one who taught me about navigation. How else  
would I have been able to fly the Ragnarok. I also was gonna say to   
make me less ditsy... but in Uh Oh you made me normal so... you   
kinda already solved that. I'm done.  
  
Mariye: Simple enough, I'll work it into the whole Library Girl thing   
storyline... K, three left.  
  
Irvine: I want a story with you. Mariye, I rarely see you anymore.  
I mean, sure in Uh Oh 1 we have one of the cheapy dorm rooms where  
2 people share a living room area and desk, and in Uh Oh 2 you hint  
at us getting together, but there's nothing.  
  
Mariye: Irvine, you are a character. I am a writer. It wouldn't work.   
Trust me. I like normal people. H-U-M-A-N-S.   
  
Irvine: Can you at least give me a few stories to remember? I am a   
lone wolf gunman, searching for love.  
  
Squall: ...there he goes again...  
  
Quistis: Is no woman safe from him?  
  
Mariye: 1 aside from Uh Oh. take it or leave it.  
  
Irvine: [kicks a shoe on the floor under Mariye's bed.] Well, can I  
at least come by and visit you sometimes? I mean, you let Dias and   
Jubilee and Yuffie and Stahn and Rutee come visit. So....  
  
Mariye: [sighs.] Fine, you can come visit. Just don't bring the gun.  
Any other complaints?  
  
Irvine: Don't make me too much of a womanizer. I saw this one story  
you were starting, Too Much of a Bad Thing? And well... maybe could  
you get rid of it? Sure I'm a flirt, but come on now.  
  
Mariye: I dunno, I'll see.  
  
Irvine: Good enough.  
  
Raijin: Yo, Fuj and I have only one complaint, ya know?  
  
Mariye: And what would it be?  
  
Fujin: FINISH OUR STORY.  
  
Raijin: Yeah, its gettin to be too long without you writing it, ya  
know?  
  
Mariye: I'll try, its just hard. Is that all? No more?  
  
[they all gather and talk. Quistis steps forward.]  
  
Quistis: We want you to stop typing these up between 9:30 and   
midnight. It gets annoying. Sometimes we get to sleep early and you  
wake us up.   
  
Mariye: Again, I'll try. Listen, I have to go. I'm meeting friends  
at the mall. Are we all set?  
  
All of the FF8 people: Yep.  
  
Mariye: Fine, bye.  
  
[all of them walk out except for Irvine.]  
  
Irvine: Can I come?  
  
Mariye: Um... well, I'm meeting Nanami, Jowy, and Hero to talk about  
writing a story for them. Maybe next time?  
  
[Irvine looks down and shuffles his feet.]  
  
Mariye: Aw, no. That is cheating. No making me feel guilty.  
  
[He gives puppy dog eyes.]  
  
Mariye: FINE! Fine! OKAY? But if you start your womanizing there   
I will send you back to your Garden so fast your head will spin.  
Now lets go.  
  
------  
  
[the end] 


End file.
